Advanced pancreatic and biliary tree cancer patients have a very poor prognosis with few available treatment options. Due to the lack of effective agents, these patients are candidates for trials with new agents. Radiation therapy (RT) is often used in these patients with concurrent administration of radiosenitizing doses of 5FU. However, results of concurrent chemoradiation are disappointing with few patients obtaining a benefit. Novel radiosensitizers such as Gd-Tex may improve the effect of RT and improve quality of life in patients with advanced biliary tree and pancreatic cancers. It is planned to treat between 18-21 patients on this study with Gd-Tex administered three times per week and the patient receiving concurrent daily radiation therapy.